People Among Us
by Nokado
Summary: Ichigo didn't think his life could be any worse: first he lost his mother, then he lost his powers and now his sister had an accident. He escaped from everything and everyone to USA. But things keep getting worse. Ichigo x OC, yaoi, rape, violence.
1. Not everything is going to be okay

Yeah, starting a new story without finishing the rest. Don't worry, this story is already finished. In the story will be spoilers from the last chapter of a manga. Maxwell is OC, not from manga.

Enjoy.

* * *

Warning/s: none

1/12

* * *

"It's been a while, wasn't it?" Kyōraku looked at Ukitake. He was right, it was nearly six years after The Winter War. Soul Society and Gotei 13 was in peace again.

"Right it is." They looked at the sky. It looked beautiful at sunset. "Souls Society has changed. Hopefully for the best."

"Mhm. I wonder how Ichigo is doing."

"Probably beating the world again." Ukitake chuckled.

"And his friends are helping him, I hope."

"They're inseparable, of course they're helping him."

They sat like that for a while until Kyōraku saw a black butterfly. "Looks like there is a captains' meeting."

* * *

"...And it's everything. You're dismissed."

"Oi, Yama-jii." Kyōraku started. "Aren't you interested what is happening with our favourite substitute?"

"Do you have any informations about them?"

"Absolutely not but maybe someone else does?"

"Actually... I have something!"

"Urahara?!" They looked at him. He didn't change since the war, not at all.

"Hello everyone~! I-."

"Shut it, Kisuke."

"Yoruichi-sama?!"

"Hello to you too, Soi Fong. Anyway..." She looked at Yamamoto. "We have something to tell you all."

* * *

"Hello there, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Hello, Orihime, what do you have here?"

"Well, I have things you wanted: biscuits, honey bread and many more!" Tatsuki smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Orihime. Anyway, how are you and Ishida doing?"

"Ow, we're doing great! As you see I own my little bakery and Ishida is working at hospital in the USA."

"It's good then."

"Yeah..."

"...Are you still thinking about Ichigo?"

"What?! No, I just..." She sighed. "Yes, I've been thinking about him for a while. Isn't it... strange for him to leave without a word?"

"His dad said he had to leave for a work."

"Did he say what Ichigo is doing?"

"Not really. But I'm sure he's fine."

"Ichigo... He didn't act like himself since the war... Do you think that... Something happened?"

"I... Don't think so. And even if, Ichigo's a strong guy. He'll be fine, really." Tatsuki looked at the clock. "It's already five, I have to go, Orihime. Oh, when is Ishida coming back?"

"Probably in a few months. Bay, Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

"Sado, how are you doing today?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Did you finish working on that engine?" He looked at it.

"Yes, do you want me to move it to your garage?"

"If you can. Thanks." They sat in the man's garage. Both thinking about different things but it didn't matter.

* * *

"So Orihime has her own bakery, is in love with Ishida and Chad is mechanic? Hm, I wonder who Ichigo is." Rukia wondered.

"Well, here is a problem." Urahara said. "We don't know where he is, what is he doing and if he is even alive."

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you spying on everyone?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I am! But after everything what happened I wanted to give him some off!

"'After everything what happened'? What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?" Yoruichi looked at her. "Ichigo's sister, Yuzu had an accident, she nearly died. And after that, Ichigo disappeared. But we think we have a clue where he is." She showed a CD.


	2. Not everything is alright

22.08.2017: errors fixed

* * *

Warning/s: violence and stalking

* * *

The end of the War. The end of The Winter War. This is the end. I sighed. Right now I was sitting in my class, bored to the bone. I through after the war I was going to be relieved. I'm not, I feel even worse than before. I sighed quietly. I feel bad. Really bad. I've been isolated from like... Everything? Eh...

I came back home. I was doing my homework when my dad screamed at me, calling me.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuzu had an accident, we're going to hospital!"

So I came to the hospital.

She needed so much blood.

They drew blood from me.

Just in case I was sick and didn't know.

I through it was pointless.

How wrong I was.

* * *

"Ichigo, calm down." Isshin said. He looked at his son. It was pitiful to watch. He squeezed his shoulder. "It'll be alright, she'll be alright." Ichigo sighed. They sat like that for a while.

"It's worse than fighting with Aizen..." Isshin chuckled.

"You think?" Ichigo looked at him. He didn't laugh. He had dark circles around his eyes, he looked unhealthy. Isshin didn't want to press but he knew Ichigo didn't eat properly. His child looked away. "Ichigo. Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" Silence. "Ichi-."

"Stop pressing me already! I didn't press you when I was fighting Aizen and you didn't want to explain yourself! So just... Stop... okay? I need to deal with this on my own."

"You don't have to fight alone."

"...This is something-."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked at the nurse.

"...Yes ?"

"You can't be a donor."

"W... What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. What did the she mean? "Why you don't want to draw blood from me for her?!"

"Ichigo, you can't be a donor."

"Why?!"

"Your blood type is B and her is 0. You can't be, if we try, she's going to die. I'm sorry."

"How this is even possible, Masaki had 0 and I have A!" Isshin said.

"Maybe he's not your child." She said and left. Ichigo was sitting, too stunned to do something. He was shaking, how could someone just say that and leave?

"D... Dad, I-."

"Leave." Ichigo was shocked, his father never said something like that, he never was so... cold to him, never. Ichigo stood on his shaking legs and left.

* * *

 **"** **Looks like everyone is leaving you, don't you think?** **"** Ichigo turned around to see a monster, it was following him, waking him up at nights, taking his attention in school.

"Leave me alone." He took a step back.

 **"** **Really, Ichigo? Do you think you can escape that easily?** **"** 'It' took a step forward.

"What do you want from me...?!" Ichigo hissed and took another step back.

 **"You can't escape from me.**

 **I will destroy everything you have.**

 **Kill everyone you care about.**

 **Kill every soul who will try to stop me.**

 **Torture every being who will find about me.**

 **You can't-!"** Ichigo started running, it ran after him.

* * *

After what seem like forever, Ichigo came home.

Then he remembered.

His father.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around, it looked like nobody was home. He was exhausted, drained and he just wanted to lay down on his bed and never wake up again. But luck wasn't on his side that day.

Suddenly his shoulder was grabbed and he faced his father.

"Where you were?" He asked. Ichigo looked down, he didn't want to look at his 'father' right know. He just wanted to be left alone, was it so much to ask? "Where the hell you were?!" His shoulder connected with wall, Ichigo felt pain in his body but didn't respond.

"Leave me alone."

"Alone, huh? You knew all about it, right?! You just made fun of me in front of my friends! You just made Masaki a cheap whore, are you proud of yourself?!" Ichigo felt overwhelming pain, it was everywhere in a matter of seconds, worse than before. Isshin was known as a good, tolerant father but it was only appearances. Ichigo often could see his true face.

Ichigo struggled to stay conscious but after a few hits to his head he failed.


	3. Not everything is fair

Warning/s: violence

3/12

* * *

Ichigo woke up because of pain in his body. He was struggling to keep breathing. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even register he was crying. He slowly stood, failed twice but stood up finally. He didn't want to look down, he knew he was probably bleeding. He walked to the clinic his 'father' own. He grabbed some bandages, protective gloves, painkillers and a needle. He sat down and looked at his stomach. It looked bad but he knew it could be worse. He took painkillers and quickly disinfected his worst injuries, it hurt but he couldn't leave them just like that. He wondered what to do. No one was stopping him. He wasn't related to them so why should he stay here? Waiting for his 'father' to beat him? No, he must leave this nightmare. No matter what is going to happened.

He grabbed first-aid kit, painkillers, went to his room, grabbed some clothes, phone, money, he packed all items in his backpack. He heard steps, he knew who it was. He looked around in time to see his father. But it wasn't only him, behind him...

Stood his monster.

Ichigo jumped through his window, landing on a soft grass, he won't touch this grass again. He was running, running for his life, he knew if he stops, he's going to die. He can't die yet, he needs to do some things, he-.

He was in front of an airport. In Tokyo. He had no idea how long he was running but it was sunrise. He had passport with him but he didn't have a ticket. He took a deep breath and entered.

He needed to be confident, he knew that but he wasn't even eighteen. He queued up and waited.

"Hello, show me your ticket, please." He opened his backpack like he was searching for it and then he found a ticket. How it was there, he didn't know but it was opportunity he didn't want to miss. He showed her a ticket. "Thank you, please lay down your baggage." He did as she said.

* * *

"Hello there." He looked at the man who grabbed his backpack and opened it. "How long are you going to stay in USA?"

"Not too long, just a few weeks."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Sightseeing, maybe some fun."

* * *

He sighed deeply. He just left the airport, what was he going to do now?

"Hello, are you lost?" He looked at the man, he was probably around twenty-five. He had tattoos on his neck and left arm.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Adam. Pleased to mee' cha. Ya?"

"My name is Ichigo."

"Uuu, Japan?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice, I liked my ol' lil' country."

"You don't look like a Japanese."

"Ya don' look like one, too." Ichigo chuckled. "Want ta come ta my home?"

And this is how they met.


	4. Not everyone are good

Warning/s: theft

4/12

* * *

They didn't notice when they fell in love with each other. At first it was like a high-schools' love. It felt so right, so comfortable to Ichigo. He moved to Adam's house, it wasn't like he had much choice. Ichigo felt like it was his escape from his long nightmare.

How wrong he was.

Adam started coming back home drunk. It wasn't like he drunk a few beers, no, he came back like he drank a hole barrel of vodka. He didn't know who he was, where he was and I don't have to tell you how horrible hangover he had. Ichigo didn't know if he was doing that because of him or not. Probably not but after a few times he could start thinking like that. Don't get him wrong, Adam was a good man but after he drank too much... He wasn't too nice.

"Ichi?" Ichigo looked from his notebook.

"Hm?"

"Look wha' I have." Teenager looked at item.

"Tattoo machine?"

"Wanna try?"

"...You want me to tattoo you?" A short nod was everything Ichigo needed to see. He took an object to his hand. It laid smoothly in it. "What do you want? Shouldn't I do a project first?"

"Show me your notebook. I know you have something I like in it." He gave him his notebook. "This. I want this." Ichigo looked and visibly colour were drained from his face. It was a face of monster who was following him in Japan.

"Why you want this?"

"It's creepy. I like it."

"...I don't want to do... that." Adam frowned.

"...Alright? Then that." He saw a skull with a crown on its head.

"Where do you want that?"

"Here." He pointed on his forearm.

"You know I never ever done a tattoo and it won't be that 'pretty' as on a paper?"

"I know but I feel tha' ya hav' s'mthin' in ya."

"Nice." Ichigo looked at his work. Yes, it was a nice piece of work. A very good. Great piece of art, he didn't know he could do things like that. "I have an ide'. Ya'll do this for the work."

* * *

Ichigo liked his 'job'. Adam found him first client. He was a little nervous because he didn't know that man. It was a little dangerous but what he could do? He knocked on the apartment's door. After a while somebody from security opened it.

"What do you want?"

"I... I'm here for Mr. Johnson."

"There is-."

"Let him in, Darius." Ichigo looked at 'Mr. Johnson'. He was dressed in a suit, Rolex on his wrist. He was rich, I could see that. "So... You're from Adam, right?"

"...Yes."

"Who would through Adam had such a pretty thing in his collection."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, let's see what you got for me, hm?" I showed him my projects, I didn't know what he wanted. He frowned.

"Don't like it?"

"Draw something more... Hm, how to say that... I want something what will describe some facts about me but not in a...

"Good way?"

"Yes."

"Some skulls, death?"

"No, I want something else, something discriminative."

"...Some idea?"

"You're an artist." Ichigo huffed.

"And you're going to just tell me if you like it or not?" He didn't need to answer. Ichigo searched for something in his mind. He decided a mask with an emotionless expression would be the best but something was missing. That man was rich, probably some gangster. He looked at the man's face, hard jawline and eyes judging hole world. He added a crown. He stopped.

"...Were you in a prison?"

"Why even bother?" Ichigo showed man his art.

"I want to add some curved bars around it but I don't know if-."

"Add it." So Ichigo added it and turned it around so 'Mr. Johnson' could see it. "Perfect."

"Where d-."

"Here." He showed his neck.

"This is going to hurt."

"Don't care."

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"Maybe you want to work for me and my guys permanently?"

"I... I'm sorry but I work for Adam..."

"Not like that." He chuckled. "I want you to be your permanent client. I don't... No I'm sure Adam won't mind it. Here." Ichigo looked at the envelope. "Don't be so suprised. Your payment." He looked inside and felt his stomach roll.

"It's-."

"Bank check. 10.000$."

"It's too much, I-."

"You're so innocent, kid." Ichigo didn't like it when stranger's hand laid on his head. "I don't think somebody should even say that. But it's getting late, go home." Ichigo slowly packed his machine, ink and bank check. He looked last time at the man, he smirked. "Go." So he left.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened the door. He didn't know Adam was waiting for him.

"Hi-."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much he gave ya." Ichigo slowly gave him bank check. He looked at the man's face, it didn't show much emotion. "Good, very good." He hid it in his pocket.

"H-Hey, it's my money!"

"Don't shout, Ichi, it's already midnight. I'm gonna invest in it so it's gonna multiply." He walked towards bedroom. "Tomorrow ya're gonna go to another client." He turned around. "Come, ya need sleep." Ichigo sighed. It's going to be bad, isn't it?


	5. Not everyone deserve your attention

Warning/s: violence and starvation

5/12

* * *

Ichigo tattooed more and more rich people but he never saw a money he earned. He noticed he was eating, drinking and sleeping less and less. Adam was cutting back everything he had. He was working more, living less. He didn't even protested when Adam was taking his money, he didn't have strength to protest. He was frustrated, hungry, pissed off, thirsty, hungry... It was... sad. Ichigo slowly laid himself on a couch. He felt pain, mentally and physically. He was so hungry he couldn't describe it. His last meal was a bowl of rice and apple juice. Three days ago. He knew he couldn't just grab something what was in fridge. No, he couldn't. He sighed and curled up in a ball. He wanted pain to stop, just stop. He knew he was slowly falling into depression but he could do nothing about it... He closed his eyes. After a few minutes the pain stopped.

* * *

Adam opened the door to his apartment. He looked around. Ichigo was probably sleeping in the bedroom, nothing special. He should give him something to eat or he could wait. Just give him a water, something like that. He couldn't believe his luck, he just came back from Japan and found a lost teenager without visa. Boy soon became his personal money-maker. He decided that kid deserved something to eat so he cooked some rice and mixed it with some meat from his dinner. He could share with him, just not too much so the kid wouldn't feel special. It would be a problem. Slowly he opened the bedroom's door. He frowned when he didn't find his 'lover' in bed. For a moment he through Ichigo left but it was just a moment. He walked to the living room and looked at the sleeping body on a couch. He shook him a little. When he didn't react he laid meal on a table and shook him harder. He was starting to worry, he checked for a pulse.

None.

He knew he had to act fast, he couldn't lose him. He phoned an ambulance and started CPR. 30:2, 30:2 he repeated. Finally they came and took him to hospital. Then he understood.

How was he going to hide him?

* * *

Ichigo woke up slowly. He felt numb. But he didn't feel any pain, he only felt uncomfortable. He looked around, so much white.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" He looked at the woman in white. He wasn't in his room, where was he?

"...Where am I?" Ichigo's voice was coarse, it felt weird to talk for him.

"You're in a hospital, how are you feeling?" She repeated.

"Uncomfortable... And dizzy."

"Well, your 'dizzy' feeling is normal in your case but why are you 'uncomfortable'?"

"I don't feel any pain but I know it's there, it's weird... And it feels like something is pressing against my chest..."

"Our little princess has woken up?" Ichigo looked at another person in white. It was a male, a doctor maybe? "Don't worry, I'm just joking. How was your sleep?"

"...Why you're asking?"

"Well, it appears that you're not an adult, right? Are you running away from your home?"

"...Where is Adam?" He asked and didn't recognize his own voice.

"Who?"

"Adam..."

"Is he your dad?"

"Dad...? No..."

"Doctor, he's still muzzy 'cause of operation."

"Ope... Ration...?" His mind didn't transcribe what was happening. He shivered, not because of cold. He laid his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. They were still talking after he fell asleep. Not like he cared. Still too tired.

Maxwell walked to his car. He got a call that the doctors at the local hospital are treating someone who might be a person without a visa. That was his job: serching and deciding on theirs' fates. Nothing special.

He entered the hospital and found his 'special case'. He slowly opened the door and saw something he wasn't expecting.

It was a male with an orange hair, he looked around 17 but at the same time he could be 25. He had an oxygen-mask on his face. He looked... Underfed, exhausted... He didn't know why but his heart hurt a little. Sometimes he saw something worse but seeing someone who can be a child like that... It wasn't fair. He looked at the paper attached to the bed.

Name: Unknown

Surname: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Condition: heartbeat stopped for 4 minutes, head injury[ies] unknown state;

Medications: painkillers

"Who are you...?" He looked at the man. He had brown eyes, like a normal brown colour mixed with something like honey.

"My name is Maxwell. What is yours?" He tried to talk slowly so the other man could understand him. They didn't know if he even understood.

"...Ichigo." Maxwell looked at him again.

"Can you repeat?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"...Not like 'chocolate'. More like..." He through for a few minutes. He huffed. "Not 'ch'."

"More like 'Ichigo'?" He nodded slowly.

"Where are you from?"

"Japan." Maxwell looked at the him. "I know I don't look like one." He chuckled lightly. He wrote everything the stranger had told him.

"How old are you?"

"..." Ichigo looked around. "What day it is?" Maxwell frowned. Did he didn't know because of his accident or was it something more? He needed to find out.

"It's 15th of July."

"...Really?" Ichigo asked. It was getting more and more suspicious.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"It's my birthday." Maxwell looked at him.

"So you are...?"

"Sixteen." To say Maxwell was shocked was understatement. He assumed Ichigo was 18, even 26 but 16?

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Can you tell me where is Adam? He's no where to be found, I'm getting worried."

"Who's Adam?"

"...I shouldn't even talk to you, right? You're not just a stranger or a doctor."

"You're right, I'm working with illegal immigrants-."

"I can't go back!" Maxwell looked at Ichigo, he was a little shocked for a sudden outburst. "You can't, no, I can't go back, they're going to kill me!" Maxwell knew he was starting to breathe too fast so he grabbed his hands in his. Ichigo looked in his eyes.

"Calm down." Ichigo did so after a few minutes. "What do you mean they're going to kill you? Who are 'they'?" Ichigo looked away. "Ichigo, we... I want to help you."

"...You can't." He said quietly. Maxwell wanted to know more but suddenly he lost consciousness.

"A-Adam!"

"Quiet!" Older man hissed. "C'mon, get up, we're leavin'."

"What do you mean, you can't just-!" Ichigo saw Adam's hand coming in his direction but couldn't react on time. He curled up and grabbed his cheek.

"Hurry!" Adam grabbed his forearm and they started running. They stopped near their apartment. "Stay here. 'M gonna grab some things. Ya: stay." Ichigo waited a few minutes. He was nervous, really nervous but he couldn't help himself. He just escaped from hospital and probably from police! It wasn't going to be happy end...


	6. Not everyone are doing good things

Warning/s: rape and violence

6/12

* * *

They were sitting in the cab, weren't talking. Ichigo wanted to say something but couldn't. He didn't know what to say without annoying Adam. He felt shiver on his skin, he took a shaky breath. He needed to calm down but it was easier to say. Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Adam.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing, just nervous I think..."

"Don' worry." He kissed his cheek, the same he hit about a half hour before. Ichigo sighed. He started thinking that it was bad idea. "C'mon, we're leavin'." Ichigo opened the door. He saw that building before. It was his first client's apartment. 'Mr. Johnson.' He looked at Adam.

"Why we're here?"

"We're gonna liv' here 'till they leav' us alone."

"And who do I see with my eyes?" Ichigo looked at the man. He didn't change much. "My favourite tattoo artist and his boss. Please sit." They sat on a couch. "So why you're here? You didn't like hospital much?"

"Ichigo doesn't hav' visa. It'd be a probl'm."

"So you're illegal here, hm?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo looked at his hands.

"Adam, leave."

"Wha-?"

"Leave. I want to talk. Alone." Adam left and Ichigo started pacing nervously. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He went to the kitchen and grabbed beer. "Want some?"

"I'm not..."

"So what?" Ichigo looked at him.

"...No, thanks." Older man sat and looked at him.

"Did you talk to somebody in hospital? Someone visit?"

"Yes, someone came but it was my first time seeing him."

"What's his name?"

"...Maxwell."

"Uuu. Fat fish in this pond. Tell me."

"About what?"

"What you two were talking about, what was he doing, what do you think about him. Tell me everything."

"...What do you think about it?" Ichigo asked. It was getting late but he wasn't tired. Not at all.

"I heard about him something. And I know he won't stop until he finds you."

"...So...? What am I going to do...?"

"Honestly?" Ichigo nodded. "You should leave Adam and find him."

"Wha-?!"

"Shh. Adam isn't good, you know that." He couldn't disagree with that. Just couldn't. Mr. Johnson bended towards him. "Maxwell is your best option right now. Don't tell Adam about what we were talking about. He'd beat you to death if he needs to. Understood?" Ichigo nodded again. "Good. Come, you need to eat something."

* * *

Since their long conversation, Ichigo didn't tell Adam what he and Mr. Johnson was they were talking about. Not like Adam pressed. He didn't care. As long as Ichigo was tattooing and money was in his pockets, Adam didn't care.

One day Adam came back 'home'. He was drunk again, Ichigo never saw him like that ever.

"Wh't's up, ba'y?" He sluggishly said.

"Go sleep, you're drunk."

"Reeeally, swee' thin'?" He grabbed Ichigo by forearm. "Com' 'n' play wit' me."

"No."

"A said com' he'e!" He hit Ichigo, once, twice and he almost lost consciousness but he noticed where the older mans' hands were going.

"Stop that!" He tried to scream but he couldn't. "Stop!"

"Sho' me how much ya lov' me, Ichigo."

* * *

"...Ichigo... Ichigo..." He heard someone calling him. Shaking him. He felt humiliated, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to die. Die with quick dead. But he couldn't. "...Wake up... Ichigo..." He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Mr. Johnson. "Ichigo, what happened?!" He hissed. Ichigo looked down. He knew what happened, just didn't want to think about it. He took deep shaky breath. "C'mon, get up, you have to leave." He helped him get up and gave him a towel. He slowly cleaned and dressed himself. Disgusted.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him for that." Mr. Johnson muttered. He looked at Ichigo who wasn't moving, just sitting quietly with his thoughts. "Hey." He tried to get his attention. "It's not your fault. He's sick. Don't worry, I'm going to make him pay." Ichigo slowly nodded. "I want you to stay where I leave you, okay?" He nodded again. "I'll try to guide Maxwell to you. He'll help you, I'm sure of that." He stopped around old buildings. "Take it." He gave him him his backpack. "It's yours, remember it? I packed in it some food and water. Somebody's gonna find you, I promise. But now... Go to the third building and hide there. Goodbye. I hope we won't see again in... such events."


	7. But there are some good people

Warning/s: none

7/12

* * *

Ichigo laid under blanket, Mr. Johnson packed it in his backpack, teenager was grateful for that. He slowly closed his eyes.

He couldn't believe that a few months ago he was a happy, had a family and now...? He was hiding in a factory, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He slowly fell asleep in a restless sleep.

"Maxwell!" He woke up. He looked around. There was no sigh that Ichigo was there.

"Where is he?!"

"We don't know, he escaped with-."

"Adam." She looked at him. "I'm leaving."

"Wai-!"

Maxwell was pissed off. They couldn't stop Ichigo or that Adam whoever he was. He needed to find out what was going on.

He opened his car.

"Maxwell?"

"...Yes?" He calmed down a little.

"Let's meet in your office."

"You care about that kid, don't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he's only sixteen, of course I want him to get better. To have a better life."

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I hope so. He needs help." Maxwell took a sip from his coffee. He never liked it but it's making him better. "We should visit the house he was found."

"Let's go."

"So this house has been empty since an ambulance came?"

"Yes." Old lady said.

"Can you tell us who was living here?"

"Well... At first there was only a man, his name was Adam. He was such a bad guy..."

"What do you mean?"

"He had tattoos everywhere, he was swearing every time I saw him and he was hurting that kid who was living with him..."

"'Kid'?"

"Yes, we all have been wondering if he was his child!"

"What he looked like?"

"He had an orange hair, I'm sure it's..."

"Okay, thank you for your help, Sara, we're leaving!"

"So? You found something?" Sara asked.

"He was living here but they're gone."

"Huh. No surprise." They sat like that for a while. Then somebody called.

"Maxwell here."

"We arrested some guy named Adam, it might be the one you've been searching for."

"I'm coming."

"So you're Adam, right?"

"I'm not tellin' ya anythin'!" Maxwell looked at him.

"Where's Ichigo?" Adam stopped yelling. "What, something wrong? We already know what you've done. If you tell us what happened-."

"Shut up! I don' know where he is!"

"And you think I'm going to believe you?"

"Ya don' hav' to."

"Tsk." Maxwell opened the door and left.

After a few days Maxwell didn't know what to do. He wanted to find Ichigo but didn't know how. He had a lot of work to do but he wanted find him so much. He hoped he'd find him when he was doing his job. So he started doing his job like he should.

Maxwell was tired. Not exhausted but really close. He visited so many factories, he couldn't count how many. He closed his eyes and count to ten. He wondered what Ichigo was doing. If he was still alive, Maxwell hoped so. He looked at his phone, almost midnight. He sighed, he wanted to have someone to hug. He slapped himself mentally for that through.

He slowly opened his eyes, his phone was vibrating, he hated that kind of wake-up call.

"What do you want, Sara...?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, just woke me up."

"...Okay, never mind. Come on, we have things to do."

"Okay, so nothing suspicious here, I'm going to check the third floor, you stay here just in case."

"Yeah, right..." He looked at her. She knew what do but he liked to repeat it, just in case.

He yawned, he wanted to sleep so much but couldn't. He looked around and saw something strange. He didn't know what he was going to find, hopefully nothing dangerous. He walked to the last floor and saw something. It was a piece of blanket and a body under it. He hoped it wasn't just a homeless person or a dead body. Slowly he lifted it. He saw an orange hair, he felt relief. He shook him.

"...Hm?" He looked in his brown sleepy eyes. He saw realisation. "M... Maxwell? What are you doing here?" Maxwell smiled, pulled him up and hugged him. After a moment Ichigo hugged him too. He was so happy he found him.

"Come with me, okay? I want to help you." He said after pulling back.

"I... Don't want to go back to Japan." He said.

"I'll do everything I can do to convince them so they'll let you stay. I promise."

"I..." He sighed and hugged him. "Don't let me down."


	8. Person who cares about your well-being

Warning/s: mention of rape and violence

8/12

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in Maxwell's car, really nervous. He didn't know what they were going to do with him but he couldn't shake a feeling that he'll be send home... He didn't want that, he would kill himself if they tried.

"Everything's okay?" Maxwell asked. "You're shaking a little."

"...You promise you won't judge me? Or laugh?"

"Of course I won't. No matter what it is."

"Adam... wasn't the best man I could live with." He started. "He... He was beating me... And he-."

"Did he do something you didn't want? Did he... 'push' himself on you?" Ichigo trembled.

"Don't make me say it...!" He said with tears in his eyes. He closed them and took a few deep breaths. Maxwell stopped his car and looked at Ichigo. He wouldn't suffer if he took him home...! But it wasn't time for this, he left his car and opened Ichigo's door.

"Ichigo, please look at me." He said calmly. Ichigo turned around to face him but didn't look in his eyes. Maxwell touched his cheek. "Ichigo, I know you don't want to do this but this is a crime. I... I know this whole situation is very, very hard for you. But... I can't let him be, he hurt you he needs to-."

"Do you want me to... G-go to hospital and...?"

"Evidence kit."

"I-I... I-."

"Ichigo, calm down, please." He hugged him. "There's nothing wrong with doing that. He's sick, not you."

"I feel disguised with myself..." He said quietly.

"You shouldn't Ichigo, don't feel like that, shhh..." They sat like that for a while. "Ichigo...?"

"...Hm?"

"Can we do it?"

"..." Ichigo hugged him closer and nodded. After a few minutes Maxwell looked down at him, he was sleeping soundly. He laid him down and started the engine.

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up. He looked around, he was in hospital.

"Ichigo, are you awake?" He looked at Maxwell.

"Yeah... Did they...?"

"They already did it." Ichigo sat up.

"So... What now?" Maxwell sat on his bed.

"I need to audition you. But not here, in my office."

"Oh." Ichigo looked at his hands. "Did they do tests? Blood and something like that?"

"Yes, you slept for a while." Maxwell joked. They laughed a little. "Soon we're leaving. But you should rest for now."

"I'm not that tired, you know?"

"I know but that doesn't change my mind. Sleep." So he did.

* * *

Ichigo woke up again. He felt wind around him but he felt warm. He heard a steady heartbeat against his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Maxwell.

"You like to carry me around?"

"I feel like I'm saving a princess!" Ichigo chuckled. It felt so naturally to be around him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm..." He sat in the car. "So... Now we're going to your office, right?"

"Yeah." He started the engine. "Don't worry. We'll go through that."


	9. Person who wants to hear your voice

Warning/s: mention of rape, violence and theft

9/12

* * *

"...Do you have to record that?"

"It's part of it, sorry." Ichigo sighed. In from of him were sitting Maxwell and some woman.

"Let's get over it, okay?"

"Interrogation #14245. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Okay..." He wrote it on his paper. "So... Tell me what happened before you were here? From the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you to tell us why you're here."

"Oh..." He looked at his hands. He didn't want to tell that woman or anyone why. But he didn't have a choice. He took a deep breath. "I wasn't doing so good in Japan, I was different from the other people. And... My friends left me. I through it was just a phase but they didn't want to talk with me anymore. I was so lonely and my father... My father wasn't the best. Everyone through we were fighting 'cause it was our kind of... 'integration'. But he liked to beat the shit out of me." He looked at Maxwell and looked down. "...Sorry."

"Don't worry, go on."

"I didn't mind it, I knew he was... Never mind." He looked up. "My sister had an accident. She needed blood so it was obvious what I wanted to do. They had to do some tests, I had to wait. It was the longest two hours of my life. And then... Then some nurse came." He frowned. "She wasn't very nice. She said I can't be a donor. I was shocked so I asked her what does she mean. She said I have 0 and my sister has A so I can't. My father was shocked too. He didn't believe her so she said 'maybe he isn't your child' and left. My father was furious. He through I knew about it. I left the hospital, I didn't know what to do... And something started chasing me."

"What was it?"

"I don't know who or what it was. When I came home he started beating me, swearing. I lost consciousness. When I woke up I knew I need to escape. I bandaged myself, packed and left. I didn't know where I was running untill I was in front of an airport. I didn't know how I had a ticket to USA, it wasn't planned. When I left the airport in USA I met Adam. He said he was in air plane but I didn't see him. We were talking for a while, I through he was a good guy. Well, at first he was good. Because of him I started doing tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah, I really love doing it. He gave me my first tattoo machine and he was my first client."

"Interesting." Woman said. "But he changed?"

"Yes... He found me another client, he paid me a lot, I was feeling so good, my first money." He smiled. After a moment it faded. "When I came back he just took it. He said he will 'invest in it' but I never saw my money after that."

"How much it was?"

"Mr. Johnson, that was his name, he gave me 10.000$." He saw her eyes were going big. "The praise was from 10.000$ to even 75.000$. I don't know how much people I was tattooing but it was a lot."

"...Wow."

"And you never saw that money, right?" He looked at Maxwell and nodded. "Another crime to his collection."

"So... What happened next?" She asked.

"Well... He started to starve me, I don't know why. He-." The door was opened.

"Maxwell-."

"I'm busy." He answered.

"Adam escaped." Ichigo felt like he stopped breathing. Adam... escaped? Was he after him? Did he wanted to-?!

He felt someone touching his shoulders, shaking him.

"Are you stupid? I informed all of you that I'm going to audition a kid who was almost killed by him and now you just-?!"

"Maxwell, you're scaring him." Maxwell looked down at Ichigo. She was right, he needed to calm down.

"Just go and search for him. He couldn't leave the city." After a few minutes he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just scared a little."

"Can we continue? Or you want to rest?"

"No, let's continue." He took a deep breath. "He... I couldn't live like that. I didn't want to be his slave or something like that. One day he was starving me for three days. No food, no water. I couldn't... I think my heart stopped. I woke up in hospital, they told me what happened and then..."

"You met me, right?"

"Yes. Then Adam came and hit you in the head. You passed out and he grabbed me by forearm and we run."

"Where he took you?"

"To our home, where an ambulance were. Then ho took me to my first client and we lived here for a while. Mr. Johnson told me Adam was going to hurt me but I didn't believe him until..."

"Until he raped you?" Maxwell said calmly, Ichigo nodded. He still couldn't believe all of this happened. Really couldn't. "What happened afterwards?"

"During that I passed out... And when I woke up after, I mean Mr. Johnson woke me up... He took me to that factory and said I'm supposed to wait. So I waited. And... Here I am." No one talked for a while. They were writing something, Ichigo started feeling a bit dizzy but ignored it. "...Can I have something to drink?" Maxwell looked up.

"Wait here." So he waited. He looked at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sara. Nice to meet you."

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Nah, he's just a friend." She said without looking up.

"Are you going to send me back to Japan?"

"We'll see." He sighed. He felt dizzy again but it felt stronger then before. And he felt headache. "You okay?"

"Just a headache..." She looked at him. He was pale but it could be worse.

"Maybe you should lay down for a while?"

"...Maybe later."

"...Something wrong?" Ichigo looked at Maxwell. "Ichigo, why you're so pale?" He laid a hand on his forehead. "C'mon, you should sleep for a while." He took Ichigo to his room. He waited for Ichigo to lay down and sat near him. "How are you feeling?"

"Do I have to talk to the police too?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I think the video is enough."

"Okay..." Maxwell decided Ichigo needed some comfort so he laid next to him and hugged him. They fell asleep in less then five minutes.


	10. Person who doesn't want to hear you cry

Warning/s: violence, mention of rape, attempt murder

10/12

* * *

It's been a few days after Adam escaped. Ichigo didn't want to leave Maxwell's house. Not like Maxwell minded. He had furlough so he didn't mind having Ichigo around. He's been stressed out since that event so he tried to make Ichigo comfortable. They were playing games, talking, everything. They were having a good time together.

"Ichigo, I have some news." Ichigo looked up.

"Hm?"

"They decided that..."

"That...?"

"You're going to stay." Ichigo thrown himself at Maxwell, a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe we should... celebrate that?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe..." He said while looking into his eyes. Slowly their lips touched, Ichigo closed his eyes. They slowly moved savouring every moment. After a while their parted gasping for breath.

"That was... Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"So... Do you want...?"

"I don't want take advantage on you."

"You're not, I want that." He grabbed his cheek. "I want you."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe. He just slept with Maxwell. It wasn't bad, no, it felt so good he wanted to do it again but... He couldn't forget what Adam did to him. He still remembered his sick hands on him, he shivered. Then he felt someone grabbing his hand.

"Something wrong, Ichi?" He liked when Maxwell called him that.

"I just can't forget about Adam. Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Maxwell turned around and laid his arm on Ichigo's waist. Younger male turned around and kissed him. It was long and slow, just like Ichigo liked it.

"Can we talk about what happened to me..." He kissed him again. "...Before I met you?"

"If you want, just talk, we have all night and even more."

"When I was in Japan I met a soul reaper, Rukia. She had awoken my own powers by giving hers to me. Then she was kidnapped by his own brother and I wanted to save her. So I came to Urahara and he help me and my friends so we could save her. We did it but suddenly the other soul reapers needed our help. So I fought Aizen. But before that I fought Gin. He said he was disappointed in me and he tried to kill me but Aizen came and 'saved' me. Aizen said that 'he'll come back and eat me'. You know how scared I was? And then my father came asking me why I wasn't going after them. I was so scared, do you think somebody cared about that? No, they just cared about their own business! I had to fight Aizen, I really didn't want to do it but I had to. So I fought him, I had to push myself so badly. And I won. When I woke up, I was in a coma for a month, it turned out I was loosing my powers. I through they were my friends you know?" He looked in his eyes. "But they never contacted me again. I was so sad, so depressed and to add bad things to that my father was still abusing me and my so called 'friends' from my class said that they don't want to be friends with me anymore. Everyone, everyone left me when all that 'soul reaper thing' started. Then I realized that it was their fault and they just used me. It was sad but... That's what happened. And when I realized that... Something started chasing me." Maxwell looked at him.

"Soul reaper?"

"No, something different. I never saw something like that in my whole life."

"Did you see that after... You know, leaving Japan?"

"No, hopefully I won't see it anymore. Maxwell..." Ichigo grabbed his hand. "Thank you. For everything I mean." He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. My pleasure."

"Maybe we should... Go on date, hm? What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, Adam wasn't arrested yet..."

"Do you want me to be paranoid? I can do that." Ichigo joked, Maxwell smiled.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You're taking me on date."

* * *

The next day they sat together in a nice restaurant on their 'date'.

"I've never been in something like that." He looked around.

"Never been in a restaurant before?"

"Not in a 'west' one. I heard about, you know, pizza and something like that but I didn't eat it."

"You never ever ate pizza?!" Maxwell asked shocked. "It looks like we have to do and eat many things, right?"

"Yeah!" He chuckled. "So we're gonna eat pizza?"

"Man, I never knew that there was such a great food as that!" Ichigo said after they left the restaurant. "So you're saying that there is even better food?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll eat it all."

"You kno-." Ichigo stopped walking. "It's him. We have to leave!"

"Who's he?!"

"He's been stalking me in Japan!"

"And who do we have here?" He turned around and saw Adam.

"You're working together!" Ichigo said.

 **"I already said, Ichigo. I'm going to take from you everything. And nothing hurts more then your loved one's death."** No one could react on time, one second he was walking with Maxwell, happy and the next... He saw Maxwell laying in a pool of his own blood, Ichigo was leaning over him. Someone pushed him, he could do nothing, that person was pushing Maxwell's chest and the other one was shaking him but he just stared at Maxwell.

Why he couldn't just have a normal life?


	11. Person who wants to see you smile

Warning/s: can be spoiler from manga, starvation

11/12

* * *

When Sara heard that Maxwell went on a date with Ichigo she was a little bit shocked. But when she heard what happened afterwards she rushed to the hospital. She opened the door and saw a heartbroken teenager. He didn't look up, just stared at the wall, trail of tears on his face and she could see him clothes were stained with blood and more tears. She sat down.

"Where is he?"

"...He has an operation... There was so much blood..." She looked at him. Then she hugged him. He laid his head on his shoulder. "It's my fault... I could do nothing..."

"Shh... Just breathe sweetie, just breathe..."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ichigo asked quietly. He was laying his head on a hospital bed near Maxwell's hand.

"He lost a lot of blood but he'll be alright. He just needs time."

"When he's going to wake up?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry but we don't know. It can be minutes, days or even months." The doctor left. Ichigo couldn't cry anymore. First he waited almost five hours and now they're telling him he has to wait. He decided he hates to wait.

"I miss you Maxwell, you know?" He said to his hand. Sara was looking at him, she felt sad. That kid had been through a lot lately and now that... "If this is just a dream, I want to wake up..." He said and started sobbing. After a while he fell asleep.

* * *

Maxwell opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and he suddenly remembered. He tried to sit but couldn't. He looked down and saw something what made his heart clenched. Ichigo was laying on a bed, he was curled up in a strange position, his breath was shaky and he had tears in corner of his eyes. It was heartbreaking, he slowly shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes slowly fluttered and he looked around sleepily. His eyes finally looked at Maxwell and he got up.

"M-Maxwell?! A... Are you really here?" He asked not believing his own eyes.

"Hey Ichi." Ichigo moved fast and hugged him tightly, Maxwell hugged him too, he felt bones. Before he felt them too but not like that. "How long I was out?"

"Week." His voice stifled by his shirt.

"Why weren't you taking care of yourself?" Ichigo held him tighter.

"I was so worried, you idiot!" He hit him lightly. "I was so worried, I through you were going to leave me alone! I-I...!"

"Shh, don't worry, I'll never ever let you go, do you understand?" Ichigo was nodding him head, half reliefed because Maxwell was awake but half worried because he didn't know if they're going to 'finish' their job. Maxwell was petting his hair, arm around his waist.

"So you're finally awake, hm?" Maxwell looked at Sara not stopping his little 'job'. "...Is he sleeping?" She asked. Maxwell looked at his face, he knew he calmed him down just by being awake.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"They found Adam. Half dead they dragged his sorry-ass to the hospital."

"I hope we aren't in the same."

"Well, you are." He looked at her.

"Is it safe?"

"Don't worry, he won't do much."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's probably paralyzed from waist down."

"Huh. Still can move on a wheelchair." He huffed.

"He's in coma, he can't move if he sleeps." They talked for a while until a doctor came. He said Maxwell needed to rest and in around two days he'll be free to go. He asked for a drip-bag for Ichigo, he didn't look too well. Doctor agreed and they were left alone in that room.

* * *

They left hospital the next day. Police decided it would be dangerous to leave them by themselves so they had a security inside and outside their home. Ichigo didn't mind as long as they weren't disturbing their routine. Their routine was very simple. They woke up around 10:00, ate breakfast around 10:30, it depend how fast they were laying in the bed and enjoying the other's company, and just doing everything to know each other's more. From 14:00 to 17:00 they were eating lunch, 19:00 was dinnertime and to 22:00 they were watching something. Ichigo liked that.

"Ichi?" He asked while watching TV.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering for a while about something..." Ichigo leaned into him more. "I asked a good friend of mine... And he said that soul reapers can have a different type of blood, even if they're related or the test says otherwise." Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He was trying to make me understand but I didn't so I really can't tell you how does it works but I think we should contact your family. Don't worry, it's just a suggestion, you-."

"You think I should do that? You think it's a good idea?"

"I... think so."

"If you think so... Then I want to do it." Maxwell smiled and kissed his cheek.

"If something goes wrong, you can say it's my fault."

* * *

So they tried. Ichigo took a phone and deep breath. He waited holding Maxwell's hand.

"...Hello?" He felt relief his father didn't change his phone number.

"It's me, Ichigo." A silence. "I know it's been a while-."

"Ichigo! You know how worried we all were?! You just disappeared for a six months! I was worried sick! Where are you, I-."

"Dad, I'm in America."

"...How did it happen?"

"It's a long story." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I have time so you better tell me what's going on right now."

"I think this is not something that should be discused by phone."

"...Who is with you, Ichigo?"

"It's... My friend. He helped me."

 **"But he's not going to help you with me, Ichigo."**

* * *

"Many things happened with Ichigo..."

"He's blaming us for his life becoming worthless? Unbelievable!" Mayuri said.

"I think we should focus more on that man who's following Ichigo." Ukitake said. "What do you think, who he is?"

"I think we should ask who 'it' is."

"Does it really matter? It wants to kill Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Not 'kill' just destroy his whole life."

"Big difference."

"Quiet!" Yamamoto said. "We can't leave that kid when his life is in danger. It would bring the Gotei 13 shame for its existence."

* * *

"Ichigo, stay back."

"I'm not going to watch him kill you!"

"I said stay back!" Ichigo didn't answer but he was suspicious.

 **"I didn't** **know** **you like when someone's controlling you."** Monster said. **"Don't worry, child, when I'll get you your going to be my favourite toy to play with."**

"You don't know with who you want to fight, monster." Maxwell said.

 **"So with who I have pleasure talking with?"**

"Maxwell.

Right hand of a God."


	12. So don't go

Warning/s: spoilers from manga, character/s death

12/12

* * *

 **"Who would through... 'The left hand of a God'... Saving a kid. Interesting. Looks like I don't have to control myself anymore."** Ichigo was pushed away by a burst of a raw power, he had trouble with taking air to his lungs, he felt like he was going to pass out but Maxwell grabbed him and took him. He laid him on a grass.

"Wait here. I'm going to end this." Ichigo looked at him when Maxwell left. He closed his eyes. If he only had his powers...!

 **"Who would through that I'll be fighting with someone so close to God."** Monster said.

"Let's end this."

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He was still exhausted, he wanted to go back to sleep but he knew he had to get up. He tried to move but couldn't. He waited a few minutes and got up. He swayed and fell over. He took a shaky breath and walked again.

He wasn't near them but he felt their powers, overwhelming. He didn't stop walking. He needed to go there but didn't know why. He felt like he had to be there. He watched them fighting. Then he started running to them.

* * *

 **"How does it feel?"** Monster looked at Maxwell. He was bleeding and had deep scratches. **"Your death will be painful. And now...**

 **D I E."** He casted a spell and pointed at Maxwell. But before it hit him...

It hit Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly fell on the ground. Maxwell fell beside him.

"Ichigo, I told you to wait! Why did you do that?!" He shook him. Ichigo was breathing hard, his face was getting paler and paler by every second.

 **"Why?! Why you ungrateful child!"** Monster started fading. **"How could you?!"**

"What's that...?" Ichigo asked, his voice weak.

"Hollow. He was living because of you. Probably devouring your reiatsu and when it was gone... Your soul."

"Maxwell... Am I going to die...?" Maxwell took his face in his hands looking deeply in his eyes.

"No, I promise I'll save, Ichi, I promise, even if I must kill whole world..." He took him in his arms and disappeared.

* * *

"Maxwell, what happened to him?" He saw Hikifune Kirio walking towards him. "Did you kidnap him?"

"No, where's Tenjirō?" He asked.

"He left just a few minutes ago..."

"Where?!"

"To the Soul King, why-?"

"Damn, one time he leaves and I need him!" He looked at Ichigo, he looked even worse. He didn't have much time.

"What happened, you're hurt!" She asked following him. "Is this Kurosaki Ichigo?" She gasped. "You shouldn't bring him here-."

"He needs help, I'm not going to let him die."

"Why?"

"I was fighting some lesser god and he casted some strong spell at me but he came and used himself as a shield."

"...So it's bad, right?"

"I couldn't heal him so yes." They walked for a few minutes. "Here we go." He opened the door and looked at Tenjirō. "I need your help."

"What are you doing, Maxwell?" He looked at the Soul King.

"Your majesty I..."

"He's near death." Maxwell looked at Ichigo. He's unconscious and really pale, almost like dead body, his breath shallow. "If you're going to stare, he'll die."

"Please, help me."

"You're really desperate."

"Yes, I am." He looked into King's eyes.

"He's dead."

"He's not, he's still..."

"No more." Maxwell looked down. No...

"No... No, no, nonono..." He fell to his knees. He touch Ichigo's cheek, cold, so cold but it was impossible, he was alive... He was... "Your majesty. Please... I never asked you for anything. But... He's really important for me, he can't just-."

"Why he's better than everyone else?"

"You know why."

"I want to hear it."

"...Because I love him."

"Take him to Kirinji Tenjirō's hot spring." He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was drowning but no water came to his lungs. He couldn't open his eyes but it was like he saw everything. But he couldn't see a thing. It was a strange feeling but not uncomfortable. He felt he forgot something important, he couldn't remember what...

* * *

"How is he, Maxwell?"

"Still unconscious. But better." Kirio sat near him.

"I did this for you." He looked at the cheesecake, he smiled.

"Ichigo loves them. Thank you." They waited and watched the world go by.

"Do you know when he's gonna wake up?"

"Not yet but I feel it'll be soon."

"Soul Kind is very kind, right?"

"He saved Ichigo, of course he is."

"Did you talk to his family?"

"I said about the accident but his father told me to bring him back to Japan."

"Why? Didn't he beat him?"

"It turned out that it wasn't his father, it was that hollow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I believe him but that's his version. I'm gonna check on Ichigo."

* * *

He slowly walked to the hot spring. Tenjirō said it would be the best if Ichigo stayed here 'til he's unconscious. He sat near him.

"...Maxwell...?" Ichigo looked at him. "Is that you...?"

"...You're awake."

"Not hard to notice... How long...?"

"A week. But I'm grateful you're here."

"...Am I wet?" Maxwell chuckled.

"You're in a hot spring, of course you are." Ichigo looked around.

"Didn't notice before."

"C'mon, you should leave it already." Maxwell grabbed him by waist and pulled him out. He kissed his cheek. "Good to see you alive."

* * *

Ichigo soon came back to Japan with Maxwell. He needed to talk with his family and friends. Everyone was probably waiting for them, maybe even soul reapers. He was nervous but he knew it was all for the best. When they came they explained everything. Ichigo found out that his father wasn't the one who was abusing him. And Isshin understood that humans' test weren't good for soul reapers. They still were family and they didn't want to change that.

"Ichigo?" He looked up. "When you're finished?"

"In a few minutes, be patient." He said and continued his work. He had his own tattoo salon, he was so happy about it. "Aaand done." He looked at his work. It was in a comic-like style. A strawberry with a crown. "Do you like it?" He asked smiling.

"Why even asking? It's your work so it's perfect." Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad you did this for me." He kissed his cheek.

"What I did?"

"You survived."

"Not only my job."

Adam didn't come back after him.

Monster did not too.

He was doing the things he loved.

And had his lover around.

And they live happily ever after.

To the end of the world.

* * *

The end.

Tell me what do you think about this story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
